


Kinks

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel’s tense, Teal’c has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

Daniel was tense. Really tense. All the muscles in his back were knotted up and throbbing and nothing was making them better. Nothing.

Certainly not Jack getting all pissy and throwing things. Especially not when they’re being thrown at Daniel. And, Daniel gets that Jack has more responsibility now. And he gets that he is in charge. But, that didn’t mean he had to be an ass.

Okay, a less loveable ass than usual.

“Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel stopped, looking up to find Teal’c standing in the doorway of his quarters. “Teal’c?”

“You do not appear to be in good spirits.”

Daniel made a face. “No. Jack’s an ass.”

Teal’c’s eyebrow went up and Daniel made a dismissive gesture with his hands. “Never mind. It’s nothing.”

“Is your back still in pain?”

Daniel sighed and crossed his arms. “Yes, actually, it is. In fact, it’s worse, since Jack hit me.”

“My earlier offer stands, I could be of assistance.”

Daniel was about to shake his head, but he remembered the last time Teal’c had worked on his back…but then again, there was the last time Teal’c had worked on his back, and how it led to…other things. Still…he _was_ in pain. Teal’c was still watching him and finally, Daniel nodded. “Yeah…thanks.”

Teal’c stepped aside, letting Daniel into his room. “Remove your shirt and lay on the bed.”

Daniel hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. He was being silly. He and Teal’c were friends, and nothing had happened between them since…since the last time he’d let Teal’c do this. Daniel groaned a little as he pulled the shirt off, letting Teal’c think it had to do with the pain in his back and not…because Daniel wasn’t thinking about that. Not at all.

Accept that he was. Even as he laid slowly down on the bed, on his stomach, he imagined the weight he would feel in a few minutes as Teal’c straddled his body…thought about the heat of the warrior’s skin…Daniel shook his head and looked up to find Teal’c watching him. “Are you quite comfortable, Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel nodded and pillowed his head on his hands. “Quite.”

Teal’c lit a few candles as though they would be meditating, which in a way, Daniel supposed this was like meditation for him. “Are you prepared?”

Daniel nodded again, inhaling deeply as he felt the bed shift. Teal’c placed one knee on either side of Daniel’s body, straddling across his upper thighs and ass. His first touch was just one warm hand, set in the center of Daniel’s shoulder blades. Daniel felt himself center, ground, until all he felt was that hand.

Teal’c’s movements were slow and Daniel had forgotten how gentle the big man could be. His large hands glided over Daniel’s skin, mapping out the sources of pain and tightness, before he began stroking a little deeper. Three long passes with his thumbs down the sides of his spine, then Teal’c sat up, his hands sliding off Daniel’s skin.

He heard Teal’c’s hands rub together, warming the oil that he said had therapeutic properties, though Daniel wasn’t sure about that. It was nice smelling, a little bit of something like wintergreen and it reduced the friction as Teal’c returned his hands to Daniel’s back. If nothing else, the aroma therapy always seemed to soothe Daniel out of his head and let him relax.

He worked in silence, his hands sliding smoothly up to his shoulders where they circled for a moment before moving back down, spreading the oil thinly over Daniel’s skin. “You are very tense, Daniel Jackson. I may cause you pain.”

“’S’okay, Teal’c. A little pain is good.” Daniel murmured, already feeling the lulling call of the oil’s scent…that and the simple fact that it was nice to be laying down for a change.

The next few passes got progressively harder, as Teal’c’s fingers moved over bunched up muscles and determined the best place to begin. Daniel knew this dance well enough, though it had only happened a few times before. Teal’c was as dedicated in this as he was in any other task, focused as this hands settled on the upper left part of Daniel’s back, two fingers expertly picking out the spot just under his neck and just above the shoulder blade, pressing down against an egg of tense muscle.

Daniel hissed as Teal’c moved his fingers in tiny circles, slowly adding pressure as he worked against the hard spot, then unexpectedly gentle as his entire palm swept over the spot, and back to the pressure. Another swipe of his palm and Teal’c moved on to other hot spots, though Daniel knew he’d work his way back again.

He breathed in deep, savoring the scent of the oil, trying to lay still as Teal’c found another spot that was tense and tight. Daniel groaned as the muscle released and Teal’c was making long, slow passes gently down either side of his spine, and across his lower back. “That feels good.” Daniel whispered.

Teal’c responded with the same long strokes, but harder now, thumbs pressing into this skin, sliding through the slick oil and drawing even deeper groans from Daniel. He was definitely good at this. Daniel shifted a little, then froze. Not every part of his body was reacting by relaxing.

“Are you okay?” Teal’c asked, pausing with his hands on Daniel’s shoulders.

“Yeah….yeah…” Daniel said. “I’m better Teal’c. Maybe I should…”

“I am not finished.” Teal’c pushed him gently back to the mattress. “You should therefore remain until I am.”

“Really, its okay…I—“

Teal’c leaned forward, his weight pressing against Daniel’s back. “You are aroused, are you not?”

“What? I—“ Daniel didn’t know what to say, exactly. Then, Teal’c moved, widening his legs so that his groin came into direct contact with Daniel’s ass. God, he was hard too. “Teal’c, we shouldn’t…”

He hadn’t moved, his mouth near Daniel’s ear. “No? There is no shame in needing physical release, Daniel.”

Daniel nearly sat up, except for the fact that Teal’c was pinning him to the bed. “What? What did you call me?”

Teal’c smiled slow and hot and Daniel swallowed hard. “You are in my bed, and I intend to be intimate with you. Daniel is more appropriate, is it not?”

Daniel opened his mouth, then closed it. He had a point. “I—wait…” Normally his brain worked better than this, but apparently all the blood in him had abandoned his brain for destinations south of the belt. “Intimate?” His voice was nearly a squeak, then Teal’c’s hand was pushing him back down to the bed.

“Indeed.”

Those hands went back to their work, sweeping up to include his neck and shoulders now and dipping beneath the waistband of his pants. Every time they passed over the crack of his ass, Daniel’s cock twitched and his breathing stuttered.

“I require you to remove your pants in order to continue.” Teal’c said, moving enough to let Daniel sit up.

Daniel looked at his friend, at the obvious bulge in his government issued pants. “So…we’re going to…” He made a lame gesture at Teal’c’s erection and Teal’c responded by rapping one mammoth hand behind Daniel’s head and pulling him closer. His lips were soft, so much softer than anything Daniel could remember as they closed over Daniel’s, his tongue seeking entrance before Daniel even registered the kiss.

“Indeed.” Teal’c said as he released him, and Daniel nodded rather dazedly, reaching for his boots, and getting up to undo his belt. Hands, big and warm, settled around his hips, balancing him as he let his pants fall to the floor, and before Daniel could do more in way of reaction, he found himself in Teal’c’s mouth, heat and wet and tender tongue. “Teal’c.” Daniel’s eyes rolled back, all though of tension or pain swept from his head.

Blunt teeth at the base followed the slow swallow…tongue up the side, down the other…suction…first just the head, then the entire length of his cock, just as focused, just as meticulous as the massage…until Daniel was swaying on his feet…

Daniel tried to warn him, but no words formed, only guttural sounds that sounded almost animal…and then Daniel was coming, filling Teal’c’s mouth and feeling him swallow. If not for Teal’c’s hands on his hips, guiding him back to the bed, Daniel might have found himself on the floor…but instead he melted bonelessly onto the mattress, hardly noticing as Teal’c’s hands resumed their ministrations to his back, down over his ass, working the oil into his skin, into the crack of his ass and when his first finger penetrated, Daniel was too sated, to relaxed to even move.

The oil on his finger was warm, slick and he penetrated Daniel easily, with one, then two fingers. Daniel moaned as big fingers found his sweet spot and stroked it incessantly, encouraging his spent cock to consider another go.

Teal’c’s free hand roamed up Daniel’s back, squeezing his shoulder to indicate a change. Fingers left him open and wanting and then hands were guiding him up onto his knees, guiding a large cock toward him. “Breathe out slowly.” Teal’c instructed, as if Daniel had never done this as if…Daniel blew out as Teal’c pressed in, holding himself still as the burn warmed him, as Teal’c’s more than average cock glided into him on a glaze of massage oil…and then he paused, his body covering Daniel’s…strong, protective…”Are you well, Daniel?”

His voice was soft, but it echoed in the silence of the room and Daniel nodded, uncertain he could even speak. Big lips pressed against the back of his neck and then Teal’c was moving…deliberate and slow…every motion designed to touch new places, pressing inward and pulling out…hands on hips, on his back…stroking his arms…

Teal’c was pure Jaffa…a warrior who fucked the way he fought, with full abandon and attention to the tiniest of details…knowing exactly when delicate and precise should give way to heat and passion, following every change in breath and movement and sound as Daniel’s body rocked beneath him, changing his angle and rhythm to make Daniel’s body quake, a second orgasm building despite having been spent.

He tapped Daniel’s prostate with precision until Daniel was crying out, clutching at the blankets beneath him, speaking curses in every language he knew…and then Teal’c yelled himself, startling and passionate and Daniel felt him come.

Panting and the sound of skin on skin filled the room as Teal’c pulled out, rolling off and to the side, one hand trailing off Daniel’s back as he too rolled over. They lay side by side for a time, catching their breath and letting their hearts calm.

“Is your back pain relieved?”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah…Teal’c…I think you cured me.”

“I am pleased.” Teal’c raised an eyebrow as Daniel smirked at him, then sat up looking for his pants. “You are welcome to stay.”

“I have a presentation to give to SG-9 and the people from Area 51 in an hour. I should probably go shower.”

Teal’c nodded and sat up, reaching behind him for Daniel’s pants. “Indeed.”

Daniel squinted at him, trying to gauge what he might be thinking. “I…thank you, Teal’c…seriously…If I could stay…”

“There is no need to placate me, Daniel Jackson. I am fine.”

Daniel leaned over and kissed him. It was weird and a little awkward, but he did it, and pulled back. “Yes, you are fine, Teal’c.”

“Then perhaps I can be of assistance in this way in the future.” Teal’c did the eyebrow thing again, then smiled.

Daniel grinned and finished pulling on his pants before looking for his boots. “Yeah…I think I’d like that, Teal’c.” He shoved his feet in and took his shirt from the end of the bed before he leaned in near Teal’c’s ear. “And I like it very much when you call me Daniel.”

“Then I shall endeavor to find more circumstances where it is appropriate to do so.” Teal’c said softly with an incline of his head.

“You do that.”

Daniel finished pulling his shirt on and headed for the door, stopping short as he found Jack about to knock. “Jack.”

“Daniel?” Jack looked confused as Daniel pulled the door closed behind him to offer Teal’c the chance to put some clothes on. “What are you doing here?”

“Teal’c was helping me with my back problem. He worked out the kinks.” He had to work not to grin as he watched Jack’s expression flit through the possibilities. “I gotta run, I have to do that thing with the Area 51 guys. Catch you later.”

Jack watched him go, then knocked on Teal’c’s door. The big guy opened it with the raise of an eyebrow. Jack just stared at his naked chest. “If you were working out the kinks in his back, why is your shirt off?”

“It was very warm.” Teal’c said, his face straight. Jack stared at him, then at Daniel’s back as he walked away…then gave up and nodded.

“You got a message from Bratac.”

“You came down here to tell me yourself?”

“Well, I was looking for Daniel too.”

“Then your journey has been successful.” Teal’c leaned back to retrieve a shirt and pulled it on to follow Jack up to the command center.

“So…kinks, eh?” Jack asked.

Teal’c only raised and eyebrow. “Indeed.”


End file.
